coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1515 (23rd July 1975)
Plot Emily calls in on Albert and finds Minnie tidying up there. She's surprised to find that he had an immediate operation last night after Ken took him to hospital and has had a lump removed from his bottom. Donna tells Alf how much she hates the GPO canteen and how much she enjoyed hairdressing. Emily calls on Alf and is surprised to see Donna there. Emily tells Alf about Albert and they need a replacement caretaker at the Community Centre. Once she has gone, Donna worries about how it all looks but Alf tells her not to bother herself. Blanche nags Deirdre to help with the Sunday lunch and Ray to do some pointing that he promised her. Len notices how cheerful Alf seems. Alf asks his advice on hairdressing as a business venture. Ken returns from visiting Albert to say that he's being discharged later that day though he won't say exactly what the operation was for. Alf returns home to find a note from Donna, saying she's moved out. Len calls on Ray and makes fun of his working on a Sunday, though Blanche is unusually complimentary. Donna rings Alf and says it's best that she moves out. He's depressed that she's gone. Minnie refuses to answer Annie's questions about Albert. A pleased Blanche takes Ray and Deirdre for a drink. Albert is released and comes into the Rovers to a rum on the house from Annie. He shows off the piece of First World War shrapnel he's had removed. Donna calls on Alf to say she's found a flat in a slum area run by Bert Gallacher who he knows to be a bad landlord. Alf forbids her to go and tells her that she's staying with him. Donna smiles to herself. Albert won't tell the regulars where the shrapnel was removed from though they guess. Alf tells Donna that he'll lend her £500 so she can buy her own hairdressing business. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Donna Parker - Rachel Davies Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room *20 Victoria Street - Living room and exterior *Alf Roberts's house - Living room, hallway and kitchen *Phone point Notes *Len Fairclough mentions how much he lost when Alan Howard "went bankrupt". This refers to the events in Episode 999 (19th August 1970) although in that episode the meeting of creditors came to an arrangement specifically to avoid bankruptcy. *The front of 20 Victoria Street shows No.11 instead of the later-established house number. *''TV Times'' synopsis: What on earth can be the matter with Albert? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,600,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1975 episodes